1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including capacitors and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices become more highly integrated and more compact, DRAM technologies have been continuously developed to realize a minimum feature size of about 20 nanometers or less. Attempts to increase the integration density of the DRAM devices including cell capacitors have typically resulted in the reduction of areas (planar areas) that the cell capacitors occupy. Thus, efforts to increase capacitance of the cell capacitors in a limited area have been continuously required to realize high performance DRAM devices.
In order to increase the capacitance of the cell capacitors in a limited area, a height of storage nodes of the cell capacitors may be increased. However, when the height of the storage nodes increases, a step difference between a cell array region and a peripheral circuit region may also increase which may cause difficulties in subsequent processes. For example, if the step difference between the cell array region and the peripheral circuit region increases, a planarization process may be required to obtain a smooth surface profile and the planarization process may increase a thickness of an interlayer insulation layer in the peripheral circuit region. Accordingly, there may be some difficulties in forming through holes penetrating the interlayer insulation layer in the peripheral circuit region.
Recently, cylindrical storage nodes have been used to increase the capacitance of the cell capacitors. Nevertheless, there may be some limitations in realizing high performance capacitors using cylindrical storage nodes. Thus, technologies for realizing the high performance capacitors may be still required.